Inestabilidad de un alma
by Bella Haze
Summary: Es de noche y Rukia tiene muchas dudas. A su lado, Byakuya quizá tenga las respuestas. ADV: este no es un fic serio. [Byakuya/Rukia]


**Tabla:** 30 Vicios

 **Tema:** #13 – _Hablar_

 **Extensión:** 1.809 palabras

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Advertencias:** un poco pwp, tal vez ooc.

Hola otra vez :D Bien, este fic es algo muy random que nació en mi celular hace unos días. Mi idea era experimentar escribiendo diálogos donde Byakuya y Rukia pudieran interactuar ligero y fluido y me quedó esto, bastante pwp diría yo. No es un fic serio, ténganlo en cuenta por favor, y además es muy seguro que lo encuentren ooc, aunque traté de no serlo realmente. Le doy una oportunidad porque a **azulaill** le pareció divertido, espero que a los demás también. Acepto sugerencias y coscorrones n.n

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Inestabilidad de un alma**

 **.**

Rukia se removió en el futón cubriéndose con la sábana. Extendió su brazo y estiró los dedos de la mano, contrayéndolos repetidamente.

–Mi cuerpo... se ha agitado bastante. No es normal viniendo de una shinigami –Su voz apenas un resoplido. A su lado, Byakuya se reclinó.

–Tonterías –murmuró indiferente–. Todas las almas se agitan cuando sus cuerpos entran en actividad.

–Pero, se supone que los shinigamis deben resistir más que otras almas. Nuestra consistencia es diferente.

Girándose sobre la almohada, Rukia miró a su hermano a la espera de una respuesta. Byakuya siempre tenía una buena respuesta para todo.

–No debes compararte con las almas inferiores –dijo el capitán–. Sin embargo eso no significa que no puedas extenuarte. Si eres débil como para cansarte enseguida, entonces toma tu espada y ponte a entrenar, así no vuelves a decir algo tan vergonzoso como que un shinigami se agota rápido.

A Rukia se le escapó una risa imperceptible, la impaciencia de Byakuya la divertía tanto...

–Claro.

Deslizó un dedo por el vientre de su hermano, provocando en él un leve hormigueo. Pensativa, se preguntó de dónde sacarían los mortales las energías necesarias para hacer el amor. Los gigai eran muy restrictivos… Incluso resultaban incómodos a la hora de ir al baño.

–Me pregunto... –susurró un poco ida, trazando sobre la piel de Byakuya los katakanas invisibles de su propio nombre– cómo le harán los mortales. Quiero decir, ellos no tienen demasiada fuerza. Y estar encerrado en un gigai es como ir por allí atrapado en una bolsa. Qué complicado…

Byakuya reparó en el detalle y lo evaluó durante un momento.

–Toda especie posee el instinto necesario para arreglárselas por sí misma. Además, los mortales no están atrapados en un gigai –dijo al fin. Quitó el dedo de su hermana de aquel sitio tan peligroso y Rukia se recostó sobre la almohada apoyándose la mano en la frente.

–Bueno, eso es cierto pero... Aun así, no parece que fueran a... a durar...

–Rukia.

–¡Está bien! Pero no digas que nunca lo has pensado.

La joven se sonrojó un poco y Byakuya se recostó a su lado.

–Tal vez no posean demasiada energía como los shinigamis, pero eso no les impide gozar de las precarias facultades que la naturaleza les ha concedido. Y no, no me interesa lo que hagan los mortales.

–Los ciudadanos del rukon también son débiles –Rukia persistía en sus inquietudes–, ¿será por eso que no se reproducen?

La teniente deslizó sus brazos por debajo de las sábanas envolviendo al capitán en un cálido abrazo. Se recostó sobre su pecho y su respiración se amainó.

–¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por las limitaciones de los demás?

Byakuya se perturbó un poco, lo suficiente para que Rukia se molestara también.

–No está mal que quiera conocerles –gruñó–, después de todo nuestro deber es proteger ambos mundos.

–Tus intereses no son inherentes al campo de conocimiento de los shinigamis. Piensas demasiado.

–¿Tú no? –Rukia enarcó una ceja con recelo y la soberbia de Byakuya se acentuó.

–No hay necesidad de reflexionar acerca de tales trivialidades, no son lo suficiente fuertes para defenderse de los hollows y eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber –dijo, y se sintió algo perturbado por la molesta fijación ocular de su hermana–. ¿Qué?

Rukia se imaginó abofeteándolo pero la escena mental no la convenció. Era claramente imposible figurarse reprendiendo a su hermano, por mucho que él se lo buscara.

–No es nada –balbuceó al fin.

–Pareciera que te interesa saber cuánto tiempo puede aguantar un mortal en su intimidad –Byakuya frunció el ceño, no queriendo estimar hasta dónde llegaba la curiosidad de su hermana.

–N-No -farfulló la muchacha con un rubor mayor en sus mejillas–. ¡Absolutamente no!

–De cualquier modo, no has dicho nada sobre mí. Tal vez no he alcanzado tus expectativas.

Byakuya la miró de reojo. Rukia descansaba en su pecho como si fuera un cachorro a los pies de su amo.

–No quise… ¡No me refería a eso!

–Deberé asegurarme de que la próxima vez no te queden dudas acerca de cualquier potencial –Qué fastidioso podía volverse, rezongó Rukia, escuchar a Byakuya hablar así.

A Rukia se le hinchó el pecho y luego recobró la compostura.

–B-Bueno... No es lo que esperaba pero si te ofreces... sería descortés decirle que no a Kuchiki Byakuya-sama.

La mueca socarrona aguijoneó al capitán, que empezó a impacientarse.

–No hables como una plebeya –Byakuya frunció el ceño.

–He sido una plebeya, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama.

–Ya no. Y no es como si pudieras elegir decirme que no.

–Entonces será: a sus órdenes, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama.

–Estás provocándome, Rukia.

–De acuerdo, entonces muéstrame tu lado sucio, capitán.

Byakuya volvió a mirarla de reojo antes de llevársela consigo a las húmedas y tempestuosas profundidades de las sábanas.

–Está bien. Me aseguraré de que nunca más vuelvas a desafiarme.

.

–¿Ahora... Tienes algo que decir? –la voz de Byakuya recortándose entre su respiración, mientras él volvía a recostarse sobre el futón al cabo de una sofocante emboscada fraternal.

–Sí... –resopló Rukia cayendo a su lado–. Tú también te has agitado.

Sus cuerpos hiperventilando y pegoteándose, fruto del sudor y del amor.

–Es lógico –jadeó Byakuya–. Me has hecho batallar.

Tomó la mano de su hermana y la apretó fuerte, se la llevó al pecho y la dejó descansando allí.

–Esto no ha sido una batalla –Rukia torció una sonrisa satisfecha.

–¿Eso crees? También has mejorado tus destrezas en otros dominios, calla y acepta mi cumplido. ¿O aún tienes dudas?

Byakuya le sonrió y jugueteó con la nariz de su hermana, también le besó la frente. Era una escena demasiado cursi e inconcebible para tratarse de Byakuya Kuchiki.

–Sólo una –pronunció Rukia cuando su respiración y las muestras de afecto de Byakuya se calmaron–. Al parecer no seré la única que necesite entrenar después de agitarse tan rápido.

–Esto no es cansancio, es disfrute –gruñó Byakuya, quitándole a Rukia los mechones del rostro como si se tratara de una niñata–. Te gusta hacerme enojar.

–No es novedad –arriesgó la muchacha abrazando nuevamente a su hermano y besando su cuello, apartando las sábanas húmedas al suelo y enredando sus piernas entre ellas–. Tienes poca paciencia, capitán.

–No es así.

–¡Sí lo es! No quieres reconocer que mi temperamento es demasiado para ti.

–Con aires de arrogancia, como se espera de un Kuchiki –mofándose de ella, Byakuya volvió a besuquearla. Rukia intentó zafarse porque era tan orgullosa como él que no cedería la razón con demasiada facilidad.

–¡N-N-No me refería a eso! –farfulló la muchacha volviendo a ruborizarse y cubriéndose, como si ser arrogante le diera más pudor que preguntar sobre la sexualidad de los humanos.

–Lo sé. Estás intratable esta noche, tal vez sea mejor que duermas e intentes resolver todas tus dudas a través de la reflexión. Voy a darme un baño y espero que cuando vuelva no tenga que repetir las cosas.

El joven capitán se retiró de los aposentos y Rukia observó su trasero desnudo con mucho descaro. Entristeció, porque no le gustaba cuando Byakuya se ponía duro con ella y no era en la cama. Pero de todos modos él tenía razón, ella subestimaba la tolerancia de su hermano y a veces terminaba fastidiándolo con sus ironías juveniles, que combinaban tan poco con él y hasta llegaban a irritarlo, por más de que él condescendiera al regañarla.

Cuando Byakuya regresó de su baño, Rukia aún estaba despierta.

–He estado pensando… –empezó Rukia.

–Creo haber dicho algo –vociferó Byakuya secándose el rostro con la toalla.

–Nosotros, nuestros encuentros... ¿Será que todas las almas necesitan unirse como una sola?

Byakuya la observó seriamente, no tanto porque hubiera ignorado su comentario sino por el cariz de la nueva divagación, no muy común a esas horas de la noche.

–¿De verdad estabas pensando en algo así? –se extrañó.

–Claro –bufó Rukia–. ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

Su figura curvada envuelta entre las sábanas, pincelada por la cálida luz de la habitación, sustrajo a Byakuya en un breve ensimismamiento.

–Olvídalo –repuso–. ¿Por qué te inquieta un asunto como ese? No tiene caso. Todos los seres espirituales son almas errantes en busca de la felicidad, no es de sorprender que los hombres sean incapaces de estar solos. Incluso un alma tan insignificante como el hollow necesita devorar a otras para llenar su propio vacío.

–Pero eso significa que como almas somos débiles –propuso Rukia.

–Es cierto. A menos que seas capaz de fortalecer tu espíritu, tu carne siempre reclamará que concedas sus deseos. El cuerpo pide unirse a otro cuerpo, por causa de la debilidad del espíritu. Sin embargo, eso no es algo que deba preocupar a un shinigami.

-¡Eso es imposible! –reprochó Rukia tentada con lanzarle la almohada–.Tú mismo has estado… Estás ahora conmigo. ¿Entonces esto no es nada para ti?

–Es cierto, dije –Byakuya se arrodilló sobre el futón–. En el fondo, todos somos un poco débiles.

La mirada de Rukia se tornó melancólica. Su semblante languideció y buscó la mano de su hermano adoptivo.

–Pero también, sería triste estar solo... –soltó con ansiedad, acariciando la mano de Byakuya–. Antes, creía que esta clase de sentimientos eran inútiles para alguien como yo, una shinigami del Gotei 13. Sin embargo, en el fondo de mi corazón siempre supe que estaban allí –llevó la mano de Byakuya hacia su pecho tibio–, y que no deseaba estar sola.

–Si la determinación de tu espíritu es fuerte, no necesitarás que alguien te ofrezca sus sentimientos –Byakuya apaciguó su corazón–, por mucho que quieras sentirlo. Aprende. Entrena tu alma en soledad. Siempre hay una recompensa.

Rukia aceptó cada palabra de Byakuya como si se tratara de un legado fundamental. Sintió el aroma limpio en la piel de su hermano envolviéndola.

–¿Qué hay de ti? –le preguntó luego, observándolo ansiosamente.

–No responderé a una pregunta cuya respuesta está ante tus ojos.

Fuera como fuera, Rukia sabía que detrás de todo el orgullo de Byakuya no había más que un hombre enamorado. Sonrió, confirmando una vez más que siempre podía aprender algo de él y que aunque su relación con él no fuera típica como otras, podía disfrutarla y apreciarla de igual manera, mientras los dos se entendieran y congeniaran. El amor no tenía por qué ser estereotipado, de todos modos.

–Ya es tarde. Descansa –Byakuya se acostó a su lado y apagó la luz. Rukia continuó sondeando en las turbias aguas de la incertidumbre una vez más, sin conciliar el sueño, hasta que se dio vuelta y abrazó la espalda de su hermano, con precaución.

–Esto…

Byakuya se dio vuelta y la cortó con un beso violento, sumergiéndola entre las calurosas sábanas otra vez y cerciorándose de que al final ninguna duda remaneciera entre ambos, salvo por la hora que era cuando el cansancio realmente los agotó.

 **Fin**


End file.
